The present invention relates to walkers utilized by persons requiring additional support as they walk. The present invention also relates to self-propelled vehicles in which the operator is standing upon the vehicle and the vehicle is controlled by a user's feet. The present invention more particularly relates to providing a self-propelled walker which utilizes a propulsion unit controlled by a user's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,278 (the “'278 patent”) teaches a two-wheeled, self-balancing vehicle having two platform sections which are independently moveable with respect to one another and which provides independent control and/or drive of the wheel associated with a given platform section. The disclosed vehicle is operated by a user leaning forward to go forward, leaning backward to reverse, pointing left toes downward to turn right and to point right toes downward to turn left. A variety of these devices are available to the consumer under a number of different generic names, such as power board, hover board, self-balancing scooter, gyro board, etc. These types of devices, among others, may be utilized as a propulsion unit for propelling the invention forward, backward, and turning left or right.
The inventors herein are inventors of in U.S. Pat. No. 9,403,573, which discloses a hover board tricycle, which may be formed by attaching a platform member to a hover board and attaching a wheel or roller to the underside of the platform member and a handle member to the top side of the platform member.
Hover boards and related devices are typically utilized by individuals who have no difficulty standing and have relatively good balance. However, such devices are not typically considered for use by persons having difficulty standing or walking because of age, injury, or other conditions impacting a person's balance or endurance. Such persons may utilize any number of support devices, including walkers, which assist the person in standing and walking. While walkers provide stability to a user, the devices nevertheless require the user to propel himself or herself by walking. While certain known devices propel a person in a standing position, these devices are generally directed toward persons who do not require the additional stability provided by the structure of a walker. Morever, the known devices are relatively expensive.